Nautilus/Development
Nautilus' Designer |narrative = |artwork = Concept Art House |visual = Jonboy Meyers Jesse Sandifer Michał Niewiara }} Champion Sneak Peek - Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths Any sailor worth his salt will let you know that the world's greatest mysteries lie at the bottom of the ocean. Of course, they'll also probably tell you that those who aren't careful find themselves caught between the devil and the deep blue sea! Take for instance, , the Titan of the Depths. You'll find no better expert on the things that lurk in Davey Jones' Locker. Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths Revealed By NeeksNaman Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths Revealed Greetings summoners! If you've ever wondered what preternatural bests lurk near the ocean floor, look no further than , the Titan of the Depths! This imposing new champion is a fun, satisfying tank with a new mechanic and a ton of soft crowd control mechanics to wreak havoc on the enemy team. And to top it all off, he's utterly massive and punishes his opponents with heavy swings from a gigantic . Nautilus' core ability is . Although he's relatively slow and lumbering, Nautilus has the ability to drag himself and an enemy closer together. This makes him an ideal champion to have up front when you're at a standoff with the enemy team. By dragging himself in to lead the attack and pulling an enemy out of position, you can create just the opening your allies need to start the team fight off on the right foot. You can also use on terrain to either get around more quickly or escape in a pinch. Nautilus can also deploy his , , to great effect against a clustered enemy team. Although it is targeted against a single champion, deploying it against an adversary located at the rear of the enemy formation will cause it to potentially knock multiple enemies into the air as it travels. This can either cause the enemy team to scatter and leave fragile targets undefended, or set up an initiation with . In addition to this unique movement ability, Nautilus' kit is rife with abilities that lay down area of effect damage, disrupt multiple enemies and keep him . Although his is the only hard disable at his disposal, the amount of area of effect damage and disruption that he's able to inflict will make your opponents think twice before they let him run amok in their midst. For this reason, this juggernaut of the high seas will make a very attractive target despite his high durability! ;Abilities I= ;Staggering Blow Nautilus' first basic attack against a target deals and the opponent briefly. Staggering Blow cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 12 seconds. |-|Q= ;Dredge Line Nautilus throws his anchor forward. If he hits an enemy, he'll himself to his target and his target to him. If he hits terrain, he'll himself to the terrain and the cooldown is reduced. |-|W= ;Titan's Wrath Nautilus places a shield on himself that absorbs additional damage based on . While the shield is active, Nautilus' attacks deal damage over time to units around him. |-|E= ;Riptide Nautilus slams the ground, causing the earth to ripple out in waves. Each wave deals damage and the targets hit. This decays over time. Multiple waves that hit the same target deal reduced damage. |-|R= ;Depth Charge Nautilus launches a towards a target that picks up speed as it travels. This charge up all enemies it encounters while traveling and explodes on impact, the target and them into the air. Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Nautilus Art Spotlight| Nautilus Champion Spotlight| A New Dawn Cinematic - League of Legends| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Nautilus Teaser.jpg|Nautilus Teaser Nautilus Concept 01.jpg|Nautilus Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Nautilus Concept 02.jpg|Nautilus Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Nautilus Model 01.jpg|Nautilus Model 1 Nautilus Model 02.png|Nautilus Model 2 Nautilus Poro.jpg|Nautilus Poro Promo Nautilus ANewDawn Concept 01.png|Nautilus "A New Dawn" Concept (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Nautilus ANewDawn Model 01.jpg|Nautilus "A New Dawn" Model (by Riot Artist Jesse Sandifer) Nautilus Abyssal Concept 01.jpg|Abyssal Nautilus Concept Nautilus Abyssal Model 01.png|Abyssal Nautilus Model Nautilus Subterranean Model 01.png|Subterranean Nautilus Model Nautilus Astronautilus Model 01.png|Astronautilus Model Nautilus Warden Model 01.png|Warden Nautilus Model NautilusSivir Warden Splash Concept 01.jpg|Warden Sivir and Nautilus Splash Concept Nautilus Worldbreaker Model 01.png|Worldbreaker Nautilus Model Nautilus Trundle Worldbreaker Splash concept.jpg|Worldbreaker Nautilus and Trundle Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Nautilus profileicon.png|Champie Nautilus Ocean Week Nautilus profileicon.png|Ocean Week Nautilus Nautilus Poro Icon.jpg|Nautilus Poro Space Day Nautilus profileicon.png|Space Day Nautilus |-|Emotes= Naut Bad Emote.png|Naut Bad Category:Champion development Category:Nautilus